unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/ Mario's Adventure 4/ Game
The story starts out at Bistro En Lê Parc in the Regular Show universe. Both T-2500.5 and it's predecessor, T-2500, have the form of Mordecai, except they wear tuxedos. Maitre d' serves the guys salad. MAITRE D': Here is your food. Please, pick a fork, it's the fanciest we offer! ;) T-2500.5: Ah, thanks, Maitre d'. MAITRE D': Your pleasure. Oh I forgot... MAITRE D' (furious): YOU'RE BOTH BANNED!!! YOUR CHOICES: LEAVE OR BE DESTROYED!!! Suddenly, an old man at the table across from them rises from his seat and walks over. It turns out to be Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: Hey! What's all the commotion?! REAL MORDECAI: Well, duh. Months ago, when I first came to this bistro, Rigby and I assisted Muscle Man. After he got bak from the hospital, he banned us! MAITRE D' (still furious): LEAVE OR DIE!!!!! DR. BATMAN: Begging your pardon, sir, but I know these gentlemen personally, and I can attest to the fact that they... MAITRE D': Oh, you know them? WELL, THEN YOU'RE BANNED, TOO! DR. BATMAN: Aww...can I at least finish my meal? MAITRE D': NO!!! DR. BATMAN: Oh, gosh darn it! Dr. Batman and the two cyborg Mordecais skulk out the door. The real Mordecai is thrown out of Bistro En Lê Parc. Maragret in her dress comes to Mordecai. MARGARET: Sorry, I'm late... Silence. T-2500.5 as MORDECAI: You're not Margaret! You are T-5001! Margaret's form flickers, disappears, and transforms into a single floating neuron of the T-5001's brain. T-5001'S NEURON: Hah! I see you've managed to remain undeterred by my disguise. Just remember, though: I am undefeatable! I managed to detach myself from the original T-5001's brain to come here and carry out his, as well as my, mission! T-2500.5 transforms into a C4. T-5001'S NEURON: Oh, what? Do you want to blow me up with a puny missile? We'll see about that. T-5001's neuron glows green. T-5001'S NEURON: COPYING DATA... T-5001's neuron copies the appearance and abilities of the T-2500, subsequently transforming into a miniature bomb shelter. T-2500: Hey, I've got an idea! T-2500.5, can you become tiny enough to go into that bomb shelter? T-2500.5 shrinks to a diminutive size. T-2500: Sweet. T-2500 also shrinks, carries T-2500.5 into the bomb shelter, and walks out, leaving him there. T-2500: FIRE IN THE HOLE! T-2500.5 turns back the time. T-2500: Hey, I've got an idea! T-2500.5, can you become tiny enough to go into that bomb shelter? T-2500.5: No. I'm not being tricked. T-2500: What do you mean? Oh, I though you would survive the explosion you would cause. My bad. Here, do you want me to become the...? T-5001's Neuron transforms back into an exact copy of T-2500. T-5001'S NEURON: ENOUGH! T-5001's Neuron turns its fist into a bulldozer and launches it at our two heroes. Meanwhile, Dr. Batman is calling the cops. T-2500.5 turns back the time again. T-2500: What do you mean? Oh, I though you would survive the explosion you would cause. My bad. Here, do you want me to become the...? T-2500.5: NO! (Hector's voice) South of the line chilli chicanos... ARE THE MOST SPICIEST THINGS IN THE WORLD!!! T-2500.5 transforms into Hector, undamaged, holding his RPG at T-5001's Neuron and fires it, directly hitting it. T-5001'S NEURON: Nooooo! T-5001's Neuron is caught in a massive explosion, yet it survives. T-5001'S NEURON: Is that all you've got? I survived the formation of the Earth itself. If you want to beat me, you'll have to use something near the power level of Chuck Norris. Meanwhile at The Fairly Oddparents... Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda are reading this article on this wiki. TIMMY: Oh no! T-2500.5 is in danger! If only I can wish away T-5001's neuron... I wish T-5001's neuron was gone! COSMO and WANDA: You've got it! Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands, with their star tops shining. Meanwhile, T-5001's Neuron has vanished in a pink *Poof*! It reappears above the Cauldron of Evil, in Nintendo's headquarters. T-5001's NEURON: What the--? Where am I? T-5001's Neuron plops into the Cauldron of Evil. The black liquid inside it bubbles, and T-5001's Neuron swims around in it like a fish in a pond. It finds the ear of Weegee's corpse, swims into it, and takes control of his brain, becoming the W-5001. W-5001: OBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY T-2500.5...OBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY T-2500.5... W-5001 uses its limited telekinesis to lift itself out of the Cauldron of Evil and floats to the exit. At that moment, however, it is stopped by Shigeru Miyamoto. SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: Hey! Where do you think you're going? W-5001 stares at Shigeru Miyamoto, turning him into a Weegee. The two of them jump out the window and survive, only to be surrounded by the police, accompanied by Dr. Batman. DR. BATMAN: There they a...what the heck?! The two Weegees stare at the police, turning them into Weegees, but Dr. Batman manages to avert his gaze. DR. BATMAN: Oh, no! T-2500.5, help us!!! T-2500.5: DISOBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY W-5001...DISOBEY WEEGEE...DESTROY W-5001... The three Weegees revert to two policemen and T-5001's neuron. T-5001'S NEURON: Hey! How did you do that?! CHIEF OF POLICE: DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR...uh...LIKE I SAID, DON'T MOVE! T-5001'S NEURON: Time to bring the house down. COPYING DATA... T-5001's Neuron turns into an exact replica of the T-2500.5. It uses its multiple ion cannons to disintegrate all the cops as well as Dr. Batman. T-5001'S NEURON: There. Now the battlefield is even, T-2500.5. Now we can settle this once and for...oh, yeah. Whatever happened to your friend? T-2500, was it? T-2500 tries to shapeshift into Giant Susan but is unable to. REAL T-2500: Aww, come on! T-2500: COPYING DATA... It takes 1 minute for T-2500 to copy data. Meanwhile, in the city, next to Nintendo's headquarters, T-5001's Neuron has engaged T-2500.5. They look exactly the same, and are both shooting each other with missiles and laser cannons. Neither one of them seems to be damaged. Back to the Turner house... TIMMY: Not again... I wish T-2500.5 has many clones! COSMO and WANDA: You've got it again! Cosmo and Wanda hold up their shining wands, but the wish is denied. TIMMY: Huh? The book reading "Da Rules" appears in front of Cosmo and Wanda and opens on its own. WANDA: It says that "You can't alter Wikia pages"! TIMMY: Darn! Jorgan must be busy adding a new rule which is computer-related! Meanwhile, next to Nintendo's headquarters, Weegee has come back to life. T-5001's Neuron, who is about to sucker-punch T-2500.5, hesitates and notices him. T-5001'S NEURON: T-2500.5, look out! IT'S WEEGEE! Both of them duck and transform into metallic cubes so that Weegee cannot stare at them. T-2500.5 throws up. What came out of him is The Wickets Leader. THE WICKETS LEADER: What? Where am-Huh? Weegee stares at the Wickets Leader, turning him into a Weegee and forcing him to attack T-5001's Neuron. The latter is also turned into a Weegee. T-2500.5: What? THAT'S ONE OF MY TRANSFORMATIONS!!! T-2500.5 is covered up in flames. He explodes, creating a mushroom cloud. after the smoke clears, he is now T-2501. The Weeges are now just T-5001's neuron, The Wickets Leader and the first owner of NintenDO. He is also now as strong as T-5001, his brain and the neuron. T-2501: Come on. T-2501 sucks in The Wickets leader and transforms into Cosmo. T-2501 (as Cosmo): Now I can even transform into Faries and Anti-Fairies. T-5001'S NEURON (in Weegee form): Well, if you were a Weegee, could you still transform? T-5001's Neuron (in Weegee form) stares at T-2501 and turns him into a Weegee. Meanwhile, the original Weegee has vanished. T-2501 in Weegee form de-Weegeeifies itself, reverting to Cosmo. He poofs up a sandwich and eats it himself. T-2501: Yup. T-2501 transforms into Jorgen. T-2501: Now, BE GONE!!! T-2501 sucker-punches T-5001's neuron, piercing through his invincibility. T-5001'S NEURON: Ouch! Fffff...that hurt! T-5001's Neuron has lost its Weegee form due to T-2501's sucker-punch, and has transformed into its original state. Suddenly, it glows and rises into the air. T-5001'S NEURON: Wait! I know what I must do! T-5001's Neuron goes back into Nintendo's HQ, with the T-2501 hot on its tail. T-5001'S NEURON: I know it's got to be somewhere in his office. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier! T-5001's Neuron searches the entire office, rifling through papers and shame cartriges that cover the floor like an uneven blanket, finally stumbling upon the Revival Machine. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Machines left on the planet! Perhaps I can use this to attain my original form once more. T-5001's Neuron climbs into the Revival Machine, which is shaped like a half-circle and is meant to be worn like a hat. The machine starts up and begins to make a humming noise just as T-2501 smashes his way into the office. T-2501 screams, utterly forlorn, while eating and drinking his last Sandvich and Bonk! Before the revival process is done for T-5001, everything freezes including the process. T-2501 punches the revival machine, terminating the revival process. Everything unfreezes. T-2501: YES! T-5001's Neuron climbs out from underneath the Revival Machine. He is shaped like T-5001's Brain. T-5001'S BRAIN: Well, you didn't let me grow back to my original form, but this is better than nothing. T-2501: AWW COME ON!!! T-2501 turns back the time before T-5001's neuron got into the Revival Machine. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Machines left on the planet! Perhaps I can use this to attain my original form once more. This time, it was different. T-2501 didn't crash into the office and he is disguised as a Revival Machine. It transforms into Jorgen. T-2501: HA! FOOLED YOU! NOW BE GONE LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! T-2501 aims his giant wand at T-5001's neuron. It shoots, sending T-5001's neuron to Unwish Island. T-2501: My work here is done. His watch is, however, ringing. T-2501: Oh! I'm late for Fairy Inspection! T-2501 poofs himself to Timmy's house. At the house... T-2501: Timmy Turner... Suddenly, the real Jorgen comes in and sees his doppelganger. JORGEN: HEY! Who the heck do you think YOU are?! T-2501 transforms into Rigby. T-2501: Easy, I'm the T-2501. JORGEN: Oh. T-2501 teleports to the UnWorld, only to find the T-5001 in its completely restored form. T-5001: Hah! Look who finally showed up. I've already used the REAL Revival Machine by now! Do you know what that means?! T-5001 ejects an ion cannon from its chest. It begins charging. T-5001: It means it's time for you to... T-2501: OH NO! I'VE MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!!! Before T-2501 can react, T-5001 copies his appearance and abilities. Just then, T-2501 turns back the time. T-2501: Oh! I'm late for Fairy Inspection! T-2501: Never mind. I forgot to destroy the Revival Machine. T-2501 smashes the Revival Machine just before T-5001's Neuron got into it. Suddenly, the already-resurrected T-5001 (in T-2501 form) appears next to him, as well as next to the original T-5001's Neuron that had not restored its true form. T-5001: You can't escape me now. T-5001'S NEURON: You mean...US! T-2501: AWW, NOT AGAIN!!!!! T-2501 activates the solar time paradox removal system built in to him, making the fully restored T-5001 disappear completely, reverting T-5001's neuron back to his original self, restoring the Revival Machine, turning back the time and of course, deleting all the time-paradox timelines. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Ma... Everything freezes, all because of T-2501's last Sandvich and Bonk! T-2501: That was easy. T-2501 pushes the door, making it fall flat. He walks to the Revival Machine, destroying it. Also, he reconfigures T-5001's neuron, so he can't copy data. He transforms into nothing, just air. Everything unfreezes. T-5001'S NEURON: ...chines left on the planet! Perhaps I can use this to attain my original form once more. Suddenly, the original T-5001 from the alternate timeline travels into the new one that T-2501 has created. T-5001: You can't escape me with time travel. Fight me like a man! T-2501 uses his solar alternate timeline removal system again. It also turns back the time. T-5001'S NEURON: Yes!!! I knew it! One of the only three Revival Machines left on the planet! Perhaps I- T-2501 busts through the door early. The alternate timelines aren't created. T-2501: Come on! Fight me like a man! No cheating, or no alternate timelines. T-2501 sucker-punches T-5001's neuron 25 times, completely making T-5001 history. T-2501: Now my job is done. what should I so? Hmmph... T-2501: Hmmmmmph..... Oh! I will hang out with Timmy Turner! He always reads articles on this wiki... T-2501 transforms into Mordecai and teleports himself to The Fairly Oddparents Universe. T-2501: Hey Timmy. TIMMY: Hey T-2501, T-2501: Wanna go Crocker-beatin- COSMO: Uh-oh, you are late for school! But luckily, it's Friday! But unluckily, Vicky is gonna babysit you until Monday next week! TIMMY: Sorry, can't talk right now! Bye! Cut to Timmy's school. CROCKER: All right! Settle down, children! It's time for me to give you all Fs, as usual. ALL CHILDREN: Awwwwww! Meanwhile, in the UnUniverse, the dead T-5001's Neuron flops over into the Revival Machine. It starts to hum, spewing out a revived and regenerated T-5001. T-5001: That does it! Now, it's time for me to get REVENGE! Back to The Fairly Oddparents Universe... T-2501: Hmmph... COSMO and WANDA: Hmmmmmph..... T-2501's arm flashes red like Christmas lights, signaling that T-5001 is out again. T-2501: Uh-oh! Tro- VICKY (outside Timmy's room): So mom and dad, if you pick up Timmy and drop him off here, you will stay away from your homes until Monday next week. MR. and MRS. TURNER: Deal. But then suddenly, Trixie has busted through the ceiling of Timmy's room. TRIXIE (with T-5001's voice): You... We meet a- But immediately, T-2501 starts humiliating T-5001 while insulting him. T-2501 (laughing): You look like Timmy's girlfriend! TRIXIE (still with T-5001's voice): You dare mock my new form? I shall put an end t-- Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda have all started to laugh and mock T-5001 as well. TIMMY: UMAD BRO? Meanwhile, T-2501's arms transform into ion cannons and point at T-5001 while the former is still laughing. T-5001: That's IT! T-5001 transforms back into his original guise: the Lost God, an all-powerful robot with enough weapons attached to it to destroy the entire Earth. It reveals every single one of its rocket launchers, ion cannons, and other weapons, and fires them all at the T-2501. Simultaneously, T-2501 fires all of HIS weapons. Timmy's entire house explodes, as does the whole neighborhood, but the explosion is muffled by the T-2501's super-sturdy body. It has taken the full brunt of the blow, but is still standing, as is the T-5001. Both of them are heavily damaged. T-2501 (heavily damaged): I-I-I-I-I WILL K-K-K-K....... T-2501 falls flat dead. He however, transforms into Rigby, unable to transform into Mordecai for a day. T-2501: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! T-2501 points both of his arms at T-5001. On the left arm, his pointing finger is open. The other, it's a Ultimate Annihilator. T-2501: THEY STOLE MY JOB!!!!! T-2501's arm cannon fires and a bunch of computers are randomly hurled at T-5001, instantly killing him. T-5001: Nooooo... T-5001 turns into a puddle of liquid. This liquid grows into a familiar form...Sovereign Blargatron. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: I'm baaaaack! T-2501: GRRRR!!!!! T-2501 enters Super Duper Atomic Hyper Form. He blasts Sovereign Blagatron, reducing him to... CHUCK NORRIS: STOP! Chuck Norris has materialized from thin air. Time itself has frozen around him and the T-2501. T-2501: Huh? CHUCK NORRIS: I see you've gotten into a fight with one of my fellow Undefeatables...and won. Unfortunately, this defies the laws of physics, nature, and just about everything else. Chuck Norris casually lights a cigarette, tosses it into a puddle of gasoline behind him, and stifles the resulting explosion with a single palm. CHUCK NORRIS: Now, I'm going to give you two choices. You can either go back to our lair and have your UnRank measured, or my fellow Undefeatables and I can reset time itself to ensure that the battle between you and the T-5001 never happened. T-2501: Choice number A. Final answer, blah blah blah. CHUCK NORRIS: You're coming with us? All right. Chuck Norris snaps his fingers, and the rest of the Undefeatables materialize behind him: Marx, floating in the air, Cyber-Dee, adjusting his visor and looking cool, and Bob Saget, cursing under his breath and looking irritated. CHUCK NORRIS: He's coming with us. Call Thomas. Cyber-Dee presses a button on the side of his visor, summoning Chuck Norris' personal "taxi": Thomas the Tank Engine. THOMAS: Glad I could be a Really Useful Engine today. ALL ABOARD! They all board Thomas, and he rides an invisible train track into the heavens. They finally stop at a train station in the middle of a floating paradise. CHUCK NORRIS: We're here. Let's go. Bob Saget curses and mutters something about trains, and they all get out and begin walking toward a huge, golden palace with an oversized pair of scales in front of it. T-2501 puts on his shades. T-2501: I'll deal with it right now. CHUCK NORRIS: Good. Here we are. The Undefeatables are standing in front of the scales. Chuck Norris stomps the ground, launching himself hundreds of feet into the air, and lands on top of the giant scales. CHUCK NORRIS: NOW, T-2501, YOU MUST CLIMB INTO ONE OF THE PANS ON THE UN-RANKING SCALES! T-2501 uses his rocket-legs to lift himself into the pan on his left. CHUCK NORRIS: NOW, I WILL SUMMON AN UNDEFEATABLE TO JUDGE AGAINST YOU. SINCE YOU BESTED THE T-5001 IN BATTLE, HE WILL BE THE ONE TO TRY TO DEPOSE YOU. IF YOU SUCCEED, I WILL JUMP DOWN FROM THESE SCALES AND PERSONALLY PULVERIZE THE T-5001. IF HE SUCCEEDS, I SHALL DO SO TO YOU INSTEAD. MARX: Your Supreme Majesty, shall I locate the T-5001 and deposit his cadaver into the other pan on the UnRanking Scales? CHUCK NORRIS: YES. DO SO IMMEDIATELY. MARX: Very well, Your Invincible Highness. Marx flies away, sailing through space, and comes back a moment later, carrying the unconscious T-5001 (who is still in Sovereign Blargatron form). MARX: I have acquired his cadaver, O Supreme Overlord. Shall I place him on the scales? CHUCK NORRIS: YES. I SENSE THAT HE IS STILL ALIVE. Marx places the T-5001 on the other pan of the scale, but he remains unconscious. MARX: He is still unconscious! Whatever shall we do? CHUCK NORRIS: WAIT. I WILL SMACK SOME SENSE INTO HIM. Chuck Norris jumps off the scales, which are the height of a skyscraper, and lands on top of the T-5001 with a single foot pointing downward. The resulting explosion does not hurt anybody except the T-2501, who is only slightly hurt, and the T-5001, who has been reduced to a liquid puddle. The puddle reforms into Mecha Sonic. CHUCK NORRIS: Ah. You are awake. The judgement shall continue. Chuck Norris leaps to the top of the scales once more, and the T-5001 stands up and wobbles slightly, confused. T-5001: Wait, wait, wait...what's going on? Where am I? Marx flitters over to the T-5001's ear and whispers into it before backing away. T-5001: What?! You, of all people? T-2501?! Oh, no... CHUCK NORRIS: SILENCE! IT IS TIME! T-2501: So, what is my rank? CHUCK NORRIS: OUR RANKS ARE IMMEASURABLY HIGH. THE ONLY WAY TO TELL IF YOU TRULY ARE UNDEFEATABLE IS TO WITHSTAND MY PUNCH WITHOUT FALLING OR EVEN KNEELING ON THE SCALES THEMSELVES. PREPARE TO HANG ON AS TIGHTLY AS YOU CAN! T-5001: W--wait! I'm still dizzy from my fight earlier! CYBER-DEE: Ch--I mean "Your Supreme Highness", are you sure this is fair? Have you forgotten the heroic quests the T-5001 has undergone for us? The time he drove the XBox Virus to extinction? His liberation of the 9th Dimension? The... CHUCK NORRIS: SILENCE! THE T-5001 WAS NOBLE AND LOYAL TO OUR CAUSE, BUT HIS MODEL HAS BEEN RENDERED OBSOLETE. WHEN HE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, THOUGH HIS MOTIVATIONS MAY HAVE BEEN BENEVOLENT, HE PUT THE LIVES OF THOUSANDS AT RISK...AND THE T-2501 WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD STOP HIM. THE JUDGEMENT SHALL CONTINUE! CYBER-DEE: Very well... Chuck Norris pounds the top of the scales with a single fist, sending an earth-shaking vibration through them that reaches all the way down to the pans on the UnRanking Scales. Meanwhile... VICKY: What happened to the neighborhood? COSMO: It's because of T-2501's weapons and T-5001's. VICKY: Wait a minute... YOU HAVE FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!!! Cosmo shoots Vicky with his wand, making her forget that she saw Timmy's Fairy Godparents. VICKY: Oh wait a second, I lied. Back on the Scales... T-2501: OF COURSE I WAS THE ONE WHO STOPPED T-5001, AND I WAS CREATED BY SUSAN AND MARY!!! Now, I can resist your double punch and triple roundhouse kick. I will find out if I can survive 10 roundhouse kicks! CHUCK NORRIS: THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY. T-2501 looks over to the other pan, on which the T-5001 is sitting, hands pressing against the ground. T-5001: Curse this form! If only I had remained in my Lost God form and not this smaller, lighter one... CHUCK NORRIS: ENOUGH! T-5001, YOUR TIME IS DONE! Chuck Norris leaps from the top of the scales and begins to use his Roundhouse Kicks like helicopter blades to slow himself down. T-5001 finally manages to stand and lift its head upwards, only to see a flurry of feet strike it along its eyes and jaw. Its entire head twists sideways from the force of Chuck Norris' Roundhouse Kick, and it flies off the scales and lands on the ground. CHUCK NORRIS: Bob Saget, banish him. Bob Saget steps forward and opens a portal to Hell, which sucks the T-5001 in and closes almost immediately. T-2501: Just do it. Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks T-2501 10 times, but T-2501 is unscathed. CHUCK NORRIS: Impressive. I may have been going easy on you, but I would not allow our newest Undefeatable to fall so soon. If you wish to truly test your might, I offer you a quest. You must track down the evil Giygas and destroy him once and for all. CYBER-DEE: Hey! No fair! I miss the T-5001 already. CHUCK NORRIS: Quiet, Cyber-Dee, or else you will suffer my wrath. You, on the other hand, will need to track down and defeat Master Hand. CYBER-DEE: Fine... Cyber-Dee and the T-2501 leave, heading in opposite directions. Cut to Giygas's lair. GIYGAS: Well...well...well...who's this? T-2501: I'm here to destroy you. GIYGAS: Hah! T-2501 is surrounded by red smoke, and is warped into the madness of Giygas' mind. This madness forms around him as a huge, insane image of Giygas' shiftin face. GIYGAS: Now you DIE. T-2501: I don't think so, DIE, DISHRAG! Everything including T-2501 slows down to the speed of a wheel chair. T-2501 transforms into Finn, his arms transforming into Super Ultimate Annihilators. They blast Giygas, turning him into nothing but air. T-2501: Heh. That's what happens when you mess with me. Meanwhile, at the Final Destination... MASTER HAND: Muahahahaha! Another challenger?! CYBER-DEE: I'm not like the rest, Master Hand. I'm here to finish you off for good. MASTER HAND: Let's see you try! Cyber-Dee fires a laser out of his visor, killing Master Hand instantly. The entire Final Destination explodes. MASTER HAND: Noooooo... CYBER-DEE: Heh. That's what happens when you mess with me. Meanwhile earlier at The Fairly Oddparents, Timmy's house is rebuilt, except, still looks like the same before it was destroyed. Inside it, Timmy is playing his awarded video game, UnMarioGames: Mario's Adventure: The Complete Saga on his XBOX 360S. TIMMY: Heh. That's what happens when you mess with me. Meanwhile, back at the ranch Undefeatables' palace, T-2501 and Cyber-Dee have returned. CHUCK NORRIS: Well done. Now, I shall give you a day off. The others have already left. You may do whatever you wish. T-2501: Cooool..... T-2501 teleports to Adventure Time, but before doing that, he transforms into Earl of Lemongrab. T-2501 knocks on the door. Finn answers it. FINN: Hey Earl. T-2501: Hey Finn, i'm the T-2501, an Undefeatable. Jake comes too. T-2501: Oh, hey Jake. Meanwhile, in Hell... T-5001 (in Enerjak form): Finally! I have returned in an even powerful form! Now to find that awful T-2501 and have my revenge. BOB SAGET: Oh, no you don't. T-5001: Huh? Bob Saget! I thought we were friends! BOB SAGET: You're in my domain now. You play by MY rules. I won't let you leave this place. T-5001: Oh, yeah? Bring it on! No one stands in my way! Back at the Adventure Time universe, but T-2501, still in the form of Earl of Lemongrab, Finn and Jake are talking to Princess Bubblegum. T-2501: Hey Peebs. As they are talking, a loud rumbling noise is heard. PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM: Oh my glob! ALL: What? What is it? Suddenly, they see T-5001 (in Enerjak form) and Bob Saget burst out of the earth, beating each other up, as they sail into the sky. T-5001: Trust me! You're all next! BOB SAGET: Bad Enerjak! Down! Go back to Hell, from whence you came! T-5001: Why have you betrayed me, Bob Saget?! BOB SAGET: You are no longer one of us. Away with you! Bob Saget pushes T-5001 away as T-2501 decides to intervene. T-2501: Grrrr....!!! T-2501's arms stretch and forcefully push T-5001 back to Hell. Also, T-2501 ties him up with chains made out of the strongest materials known to man. T-2501: There. He's gone. BOB SAGET: Be careful. This form of his is almost undefeatable. The only way to stop him is to drain his energy or use it against him. Suddenly, the earth glows green and cracks loudly, expelling T-5001 into the sky. He waves his arm at Bob Saget, paralyzing him with green energy. BOB SAGET: Hurry...you...m--must...drain his...energy... T-2501 opens his front torso, pulling out his universal time modifier. He sets it to "Time Stop" mode, freezing everything in the process. He drains all the energy out of T-5001, rendering him unconscious and unable to do anything. He teleports the victim, T-5001, back into Hell. He also repairs the crater. On his universal time modifier, he puts it to normal speed. T-2501: Hmmph... I wonder what Gumball and Darwin are doing... Meanwhile in The Amazing World of Gumball Universe, everything in it is different from Mario's Adventure 3. All the damages from the previous Mario's Adventure are fixed. But inside the Watterson house, Gumball is following the lyrics of "The Complete History of Soviet Union", while the instrumental version of it plays. GUMBALL (following the song lyrics): I am the man who arranges the blocks that continue to fall from up above. Come Muscovite! Let the workers unite! A collective regime of peace and love. Suddenly, Darwin walks in. DARWIN: Hey, Gumball! Did you hear about what happened to the T-2501? GUMBALL (shutting off the music): Huh? DARWIN: He's an Undefeatable now. He deposed the T-5001. GUMBALL: Wow! Really? Who told you that? Darwin suddenly turns green and stands up on his hind legs fins. GUMBALL: Hey! What's going on?! Suddenly, Darwin transforms into the T-5001. T-5001: Muahahaha! I have finally escaped from Hell! But...where am I? GUMBALL: You're in my house, you villain! Now, tell me what you did with the REAL Darwin! T-5001: I copied his data and left him outside. I didn't want to squish him so I could use him as a hostage instead. GUMBALL: Oh, that's it. (Whipping out his phone and dialing T-2501's number) T-2501! It's Gumball! You've got to get over here, fast! Back earlier at the Adventure Time Universe... PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM: Oh, thank you, Undefeatable for once again, putting T-5001 back to Hell. T-2501: You're- T-2501 receives a call from Gumball on his iPhone 5 and answers it. GUMBALL (on the phone): T-2501! It's Gumball! You've got to get over here, fast! T-2501: Shoot, I'm wrong. T-5001 has, once again, escaped. (talking into the phone) Okay, just a second! T-2501 teleports to The Amazing world of Gumball, only to see that the fake Darwin (who is actually T-5001) is punching Gumball again and again. DARWIN: T-2501! What are you doing here?! T-2501 spits out his Wand of Disbursement and touches T-5001 with it, sending his soul to the 37th Dead World. Also, the real Darwin limps into the room, injured. DARWIN: T--T-2501...T-5001 stepped on me...I need a doctor... Meanwhile, in the 37th Dead World, T-5001's soul is being confronted by Death. DEATH: Wait a minute...you're a robot. Robots don't have souls. T-5001: This isn't my actual soul. I gained it when I copied Darwin's appearance. DEATH: Oh, so you're a soul impersonator, huh?! Death tries to attack T-5001's soul, but the latter manages to step aside and cause Death to stumble and fall onto the ground. T-5001'S SOUL: Hah! I've got you now! COPYING DATA... T-5001's soul glows green and begins to morph into a copy of Death, but the latter shoots red beams from his eyes in the nick of time, which cause T-5001's soul to teleport far away from him. T-5001'S SOUL: Hey! You can't do that! T-5001's soul, now a cross between Darwin and Death, drags itself toward the real Death before finally reaching him and grabbing his ankle. DEATH: Oh, no you don't! Death causes T-5001's soul to be engulfed by flames, but T-5001 manages to come back...in his Final Form. Now, T-5001 has become the 37th Dead World itself, and has opened a massive chasm beneath Death's feet. DEATH: Nooooo! T-5001'S SOUL: Muahahaaa! Now do you see? I am immortal! Indestructible! Undefeatable! DEATH (Still falling down the chasm): That's OK. I can fix that. Death wobbles his head, and T-5001's soul vanishes, no longer being one with the 37th Dead World. However, because of this, the chasm begins to close above Death's head. DEATH: Oh, no... Death closes his eyes, folds his arms, and plummets into the darkness below him as everything around him fades to black. Meanwhile, above the chasm itself, T-5001's soul is still standing (or, rather, laying down) on its fins. T-5001'S SOUL: What...happened to me? I feel weak...tired...as if I'm not undefeatable anymore... T-5001's soul shoots red beams from its eyes while facing downward, striking its own tail. This causes T-5001's soul to teleport back to the Amazing World of Gumball universe, only to see that the real Darwin is at the hospital and T-2501 is still at the Wattersons' house. T-2501: Die, dishrag! T-2501's arms transform into Super Ultimate Annihilators and blast T-5001's soul automatically. T-5001'S SOUL: AA''AAAAAAAAAA''AAAAAHhhhhhhhhkhklgk..... A black hole opens around T-5001's soul, sucking it in, disintegrating it, and literally erasing it from existence. However, this causes a wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-spacey-wacey-thing around the Wattersons' entire house, and T-2501 desperately tries to figure out a way to escape it before they are all frozen in time. T-2501 then transforms into Timmy. T-2501: I WISH THE BLACK HOLE WAS GONE!!!!! Timmy then transforms into Cosmo and Wanda. T-2501(s): You've got it! The two T-2501s accept Timmy's wish. This removes the black hole. It also completely erases T-5001's soul from existence. Suddenly, time stops. Chuck Norris materializes from nowhere. CHUCK NORRIS: Very good. Now, you may return to the Undefeatables' Palace in the heavens. Chuck Norris snaps his fingers. CHUCK NORRIS: THOMAS! Thomas the Tank Engine rides in on an invisible railroad track extending from the sky. The two of them get in and drive off into the paradise above them. The end.